beterinwiskundefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Een vraagstuk met een verhaal aanpakken
Als je een vraagstuk met een verhaal over jantje krijgt en je schiet helemaal in de stress, zeg dan tegen jezelf: "Ik kan dit niet"! En met de tips op deze pagina kun je het ook. Natuurlijk moet je je hebben voorbereid op het proefwerk en de stof hebben gelezen. Als je het wiskundeboek niet open hebt gehad zal het lastig, zo niet onmogelijk worden om het vraagstuk op te lossen. Hier volgen de tips die niet echt werken: Lees de vraag om overzicht te krijgen! Neem niet direct je pen om een antwoord op te schrijven, maar lees het vraagstuk eerst helemaal door om een idee te krijgen waar het over gaat. Maar panikeer zeker niet desnoods lees je het honderd keer maar panikeer zeker niet! Zoek uit wat je moet uitrekenen. Vroeg of laat wordt je ergens in het verhaal (meestal aan het eind maar dat hoeft niet perse) gevraagd om iets te berekenen, vast te stellen, aan te tonen e.d. Probeer te achterhalen wat dat is. Schrijf dat op met een = ? erachter, bijvoorbeeld: *Jantjes leeftijd = ? *De kans op een witte bal = ? Ken een symbool toe aan elke onbekende variabele: Stel de leeftijd van Jantje is X. Lees de vraag nog een keer als je niet weet wat er precies wordt gevraagd. Er is niks mis met een vraag meerdere malen lezen, er is eerder iets mis als je de vraag maar 1 keer leest. Lees de vraag nog een keer en maak nu aantekeningen Nu je weet waar de vraag over gaat en wat je moet uitrekenen, is het tijd om de details te verzamelen. *maak bijvoorbeeld een tekening, een grafiek of een tabel om deze details te verzamelen. *Geef onbekende variabelen een symbool en schrijf de betekenis op (bijvoorbeeld stel P = de leeftijd van Peter) *Kom je feiten tegen, geef die dan een ook een symbool, bijvoorbeeld L = 100 cm = lengte van .... *Als je een tekening of grafiek maakt plaats de symbolen dan op een logische plaats in de tekening of grafiek *Als je relaties tegen komt werk die dan uit in een formule. Bijvoorbeeld als het volgende is gegeven: "Peter zal over vier jaar twee keer zo oud zijn als Jan tien jaar geleden was" dan wordt dit: **Stel de huidige leeftijd van Peter = P **De leeftijd van Peter over 4 jaar = P+4 **Stel de huidige leeftijd van Jan is J **De leeftijd van Jan tien jaar geleden = J-10 **De formule wordt dan dus : P + 4 = 2 ( J - 10 ) : (Veel studenten vinden het niet nodig om de eerste stappen te maken en komen dan niet op de juiste fornule uit. Als je de eerste stappen zorgvuldig op schrijft is het niet moeilijk om de juiste formule te krijgen) Plan je aanval Kijk naar wat je nu weet en wat je moet uitrekenen. Misschien heb je de formule die je moet gebruiken al opgeschreven als een relatie. Als dat niet zo is, ga dan na welke informatie er nog ontbreekt. Welke informatie is nodig om het probleem compleet te maken? Meestal zal je plan in de vorm van een fomule zijn. Schrijf die dan op. Vastgelopen Als je vast zit, probeer dan het volgende: *ga dan na of je alle gegevens uit het vraagstuk hebt gebruikt. Soms geven wiskundevraagstukken overbodige informatie, maar meestal heb je alle gegevens nodig om de vraag op te kunnen lossen. *Probeer om de tekening nog eens te maken, maar dan met de juiste verhoudingen, de juiste hoeken als het om driehoeken gaat enz. *Soms moet je een probleem in stapjes oplossen. Probeer te bedenken of je een gedeelte van het probleem kunt oplossen en probeer dan verder te gaan. *Soms helpt het om "achteruit te denken". "Als ik het antwoord zou weten, hoe kan ik daar dan aan gekomen zijn?" of "Is er een manier om .... te bepalen uit de gegeven informatie?" *Je knt er ook over nadeknen of je al eens eerder een vergelijkbaar probleem hebt opgelost. De oplossing van dit probleem zou daar best eens op kunnen lijken. *Probeer eens de gegevens anders te groeperen of herschikken. Probeer een tabel of een grafiek te maken. Soms kan een wijziging in perspectief je op gang helpen. A big no-no Als je gefrustreerd wordt ben je geneigd om achterin he::::::::t boek bij de antwoorden te kijken. Doe dat niet. maar dat ben je natuurlijk niet Er is een hele goede reden om dat niet te doen, je kunt dat namelijk op een proefwerk ook niet doen. De enige manier om te leren wiskundesommen van begin tot eind op te lossen is door ze van begin tot eind op te lossen en niet andersom. Als je dan toch achterin het boek kijkt maak jezelf dan niets wijs: je beheerst de stof nog steeds niet. Probeer te begrijpen waarom het vraagstuk op die manier moet worden opgelost en probeer een ander vraagstuk dat vergelijkbaar is (maar wel wat verschillend) en los deze van begin tot eind op, net zolang tot je vraagstukken correct en met vertrouwen kunt oplossen. Voer je plan uit Voer de berekening uit, los de vergelijking op, whatever... Zorg ervoor dat je alle stappen die je uitvoert ook opschrijft. Zorg er ook voor dat elke stap logischerwijs volgt uit de voorgaande stap. Het is verleidelijk om stappen over te slaan, maar dat is ok een goede manier om fouten te maken. Controleer je antwoord Studenten hebben de neiging om deze stap over te slaan, maar het is een essentiele stap wanneer je aan het oefenen bent. Bovendien is het een vruchtbare bron voor gemiste punten op proefwerken. Voer een redelijkheidstest uit Sommige studenten zijn zo blij dat ze het einde van het vraagstuk hebben bereikt dat ze gelijk verder gaan met het volgende vraagstuk. En dan komen leraren kortingen van meer dan 100%, negatieve lengtes, ouders van 4 jaar oud e.d. tegen. Kijk naar je antwoord in de contect van het probleem en ga na of het antwoord hout snijdt. Als dat niet zo is, controleer dan je antwoord en vind de fout. Wat was de vraag ook al weer? Lees het vraagstuk nog eens en ga na of je de vraag echt hebt beantwoord. Als je een snijpunt moet uitrekenen, geef dan de x- en de y coordinaat van een punt. Als je de lengte van een doos moet berekenen geef dan niet de breedte van die doos. Zorg ervoor dat je antwoord in de juiste vorm en met de juiste eenheden wordt gegeven. Een percentage heeft een % teken, een lengte een afstands-eenheid, een bedrag een geld-eenheid enz. Werkt mijn antwoord ook? Controleer je antwoord in het oorspronkelijke probleem en check of het alle statements waar maakt. Als dat zo is kun je tevreden zijn. Als dat niet zo is moet je op zoek naar de fout: *Heb je de juiste formule opgeschreven? Als je antwoord in de formule "werkt" is die goed en heb je dus het probleem verkeerpnieuw in het oorspronkelijke vraagstuk Wat zegt het boek? Nadat je het antwoord zelf hebt gecontroleerd controleer dan tegen het antwoord achter in het boek. Soms zijn er bijvoorbeeld twee mogelijke antwoorden waar je er maar 1 van hebt gevonden. Wees er alert op dat het antwoord achter in het boek hetzelfde kan zijn als dat van jou maar dan in ee ander vorm. Controleer of je antwoord equivalent is. Als dat zo is en er is niet een bepaalde vorm gevraagd, zit je goed. Kom nniet in de verleiding om je antwoorden te controleren voordat je ze zelf hebt gecontroleerd. Je zult tijdens een proefwerk ook je antwoorden voor jezelf moeten controleren: je zult dat dus moeten oefenen, evenals het vinden van fouten als je antwoord fout is. Als je er echt niet uit komt Soms kun je een vraagstuk gewoon echt niet oplossen. In dit geval is het waarschijnlijk het beste om het vraagstuk even te verlaten en met een ander vraagstuk verder te gaan. Als je dan later nog eens probeert kun je het misschien wel oplossen. Bronvermelding (source document) This text was translated by moustafa on November 30, 2011 with written permission of the author je moeder. Original text can be found here ;